


All of You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [52]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, a heavy dose of sappy Jon, a little bit of self-conscious Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin have a discussion
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	All of You

Martin hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He’d gotten a rare weekday off from his library job, and he’d intended to get some reading done. He’d made himself a cup of tea and settled down on the sofa with a book he’d been wanting to get around to for a while now, but before he knew it, the book was lying on his chest and his eyes were sliding shut. He didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping when he felt the couch cushion by his head sink down a little under someone else’s weight. Moments later, a gentle hand rested against his forehead. Martin opened his eyes. Jon sat there in one of Martin’s sweaters, his hair pulled up into a messy bun.

“What’s going on, darling?” Martin asked sleepily. 

“I was going to get myself a snack and some tea, and I noticed that you were asleep,” Jon replied. “I wanted to make sure you weren’t sick. Are you feeling alright? You never take naps.” 

“I’m fine,” Martin assured him. “Just tired, I guess. There’s been a lot to do at the library lately, and I’ve been pretty busy.” Jon gently pulled Martin’s head into his lap, running his hands through his husband’s hair. 

“You should have told me,” He said. “I would’ve taken on more chores if I knew how tired you were.” 

“Jon, don’t worry about it,” Martin said. “I’m fine, really.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Jon dropped the subject, but he didn’t move. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” Martin asked. 

“What, a man can’t take some time to dote on his husband?” Jon replied. 

“I don’t think I’m worthy of your _doting_ ,” Martin said. Jon scoffed.

“That’s nonsense, and you know it, Martin Blackwood,” He said. “Why, you’re the prettiest member of this household!”

“Not true!” Martin argued. “That title belongs to you, Mr. Sims.”

“Hardly,” Jon said. “Every part of you is perfect. Your body, your hands, your eyes, your hair, your smile, all of it." Martin blushed. 

“Stop it,” He mumbled, swatting at Jon’s shoulder. 

“Never,” Jon replied. “God, you’re amazing. You’re so smart, and kind, and funny, and talented—”

“Talented, says the man who’s won awards for his writing to the man who just writes mediocre poetry,” Martin interrupted.

“Talented, says the man who’s won awards for his writing to the man who deserves to win awards for his poetry,” Jon corrected him. “God, Martin, I wish you could see yourself how I see you.”

“And how do you see me?” Martin asked. “Tell me, Jon. What do you see when you look at me?”

“I see someone who’s brave,” Jon said. “I see someone who’s brave and strong and loyal. Someone who has my back no matter what. Someone who’s smart and kind and beautiful, who knows me better than I know myself, who can always tell if something’s wrong and who always knows exactly how to make it right. I see someone who cares about other people, who tries to see the good in others, but who isn’t afraid to speak up for himself. But most of all, I see someone who deserves good things. I see someone who deserves to be doted on. I see someone who is worthy of love.” Jon leaned forward, kissing Martin ever so softly on the lips. “I see you, Martin Blackwood, and I love every bit of who you are.”


End file.
